Love is a battlefield
by Caticia1
Summary: Blaine and Sam are secretly together and Blaine constantly has to put up with all the girls flirting and throwing themselves at Sam.


**Hey! I first would like to thank Nacomah for betaing this story. You helped me lots. I'm now hugging and kissing you virtually :)**

**This is a prompt from lauraperfectinsanity from tumblr. To everyone who is looking for blam prompts you got to check this girl out. She is a prompt making machine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I don't own the characters because I don't own Ryan Murphy lol.**

* * *

Dragging Blaine into an empty classroom, Sam locked the door behind him. He turned, catching Blaine's eyes with his.

Blaine had just told him that he wasn't going to wait until Kurt arrived in Lima to propose to him. He was going to do it _now_ via phone call. Sam had known all about Blaine's plan to propose to Kurt from day one. However, he hadn't known how serious Blaine was about it.

He thought that Blaine was just panicking about his future, that he would forever remain lonely, never to find love again after Kurt had broken up with him for cheating. Sam had thought Blaine would soon change his mind and realize that getting married so young was just ridiculous and he was wrong for ever coming up with the idea.

Sam didn't know what had come over Blaine to make him change his mind. The timing really couldn't be worse now that Sam had realized his feelings for Blaine.

Romantic feelings he had kept hidden ever since his break up with Brittany. When he first realized these feelings he was scared, not because he was afraid of being attracted to guys. No, that wasn't it. He couldn't give shit what anybody thought of him. As long as Blaine loved him back he would be okay with coming out, but that was it: he didn't know whether Blaine would love him back if he confessed his feelings for him. As far as Sam knew, Blaine still thought Kurt was his _soul mate_ (whatever that's supposed to mean) and that they were destined to be together. Nevertheless, Sam still couldn't let Blaine go ahead with the proposal. Not without telling Blaine about his feelings and that maybe they have a chance to be together.

"Sam, why did you bring me in here?" Blaine asked sounding confused. "I told you I had a very important call to make to Kurt about the proposal."

"Yeah I know, but I kinda have something important to tell you before you make that call."

"Can't it wait?"

Sam shook his head, pursing his lips. "No, what I have to say is very very important."

Sighing, Blaine took a seat on an empty chair and crossing his legs.

"Okay fine," he breathed. "Go ahead and tell me what's so important that you had to drag me in here."

Sam gave him one of his goofy smiles.

Wait, was he mistaken things or did Blaine just glanced at his lips? Well their faces were like inches away so if he wanted he could just lean forward and kiss him. Sam swallowed hard. No, that would just take Blaine off guard, like really off guard. He should confess his feelings first.

Taking a deep breath, Sam stared at Blaine." Blaine I'm in love with you," he said and waited for a response. However, Blaine didn't react though. He just kept staring at him.

"Blaine? Did you hear what I said?"

Blinking, Blaine's brows furrowed. "No, sorry, I was thinking."

Sam bit his lip nervously and felt his stomach turn at the realization that he was probably thinking about Kurt, not him.

"Uh, what did you say?" Blaine asked.

"Oh uh…I said I love you."

Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth dropped opened. He looked both shocked and puzzled all at the same time. He stared at Sam for a moment before bursting out, giggling. "Okay Sam, you had me there for a second. That was funny. Now tell me what you _really_ brought me in here for."

Sam floundered for an explanation until he finally realized that Blaine probably thought he was joking. That he wasn't serious. Oh shit, he should have known Blaine would think that.

"No I'm serious, I really do love you," Sam said and Blaine's smile faded away, his expressions now being taken over by complete shock.

He was about to say something until Sam beat him to the punch, suddenly speaking very fast.

"Look before you say anything, please hear me out. I know you think that Kurt is your soul mate and maybe me saying this isn't going to change anything but I wanted to tell all about my feelings before you go ahead and ask him to marry you and that maybe you can give us a chance. You know, see where we can go. I promise you that if you give me a chance I can show you how much I really love you. That what I'm feeling for you isn't a phase."

"How do you know it's not a phase?" Blaine murmured, still sounding unsure. Sam was just happy he hadn't run away when he told him.

Gazing at Blaine, Sam felt his heart beat faster and his palms begin to sweat. Blaine really did look beautiful. How stupid he was not to realize his feelings for him sooner. Why hadn't he said yes to Blaine when he had asked Sam in the locker room if he had feelings for him? He should have said yes a million times. If he had done that while Blaine was crushing on him, they would be together and Blaine wouldn't be thinking about proposing to another guy.

Sam swallowed hard. "Because every time I look at you, I never want to look away. You're always on my mind every second of every day. At first I thought I was going crazy, you know? That this wasn't real because I should be feeling this way about Brittany, not my best friend, but after I broke up with her, these feelings just kept growing and I don't know, I feel like I've been hit by a truck, just without the being mortally wounded part," he confessed and then cursed himself for saying that last line.

Did that even make sense? It had sounded so much better in his head. Blaine probably thought he was an idiot because he was now staring at him blankly. Fuck it. This was a waste of time. Blaine would never leave Kurt for him. Kurt would always be his soul mate and Sam would forever remain his best friend.

"You know what, dude," he said, rising from his seat. "Forget I said anything. I'm just being stupid."

Blaine's brow furrowed. "No, wait," Blaine exclaimed, reaching out for Sam's arm, stopping him. "You were saying such sweet words. Words that i have wanted to hear for so long. Please you don't have to stop. ."

Sam sighed. "But what about that very important call you have to make and Kurt?"

"What about it?"

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

* * *

Frowning, Blaine watched a swarm of Cheerio girls gather around Sam on the bleachers. Blaine and Sam had been dating for two weeks and Blaine had quickly found himself falling for him. However, they had kept their relationship a secret.

It wasn't Sam's idea though. It was Blaine's. He didn't want Sam to go through the same thing he went through in middle school when he came out. How he lost so many friends because of it, how his relationship with his parents had never really been the same since, and the gay bashing. That too could happen to Sam.

Blaine would never forgive himself if that ever happened to his boyfriend. He wasn't controlling Sam's life or anything. He was just being protective. Besides, he was doing them both a favor anyways.

What if one day Sam decided that what they had was just a phase? That he really didn't love Blaine like he said he did. Blaine didn't know if he would ever survive _that_ break up. Blaine knew how much Sam cared about how people thought of him. Like that time when they were doing the Men of McKinley calendar Sam had told him that he wanted to be special. Sam would probably freak out when he begins losing his popularity at school once everybody finds out their secret and Blaine was sure he would most likely dump him because of it. In spite of this, Blaine was still regretting ever keeping their relationship a secret from everybody because girls _literally_ kept flirting with Sam everywhere they went.

At school.

On dates.

EVERYWHERE!

It really irritated him and Blaine couldn't help but feel jealous too.

Sue had given them a break during their _very_ long and _very_ exhausting Cheerio practice which was weird because Sue never gave them breaks. She always worked them until every part of his body was sore but it looked like today was an exception as she was having a meeting with Principal Figgins about something important.

Blaine took the opportunity to use this unexpected free time to laugh about something that happened earlier in glee club with his boyfriend on the relative privacy of bleachers, but that didn't stop the Cheerio girls from rudely interrupting their conversation.

"Ooooh Sam, I love your hair, it's so long and glowy like," a blonde girl named Stacey said. She ran her hand through Sam's hair, causing Sam to wince, instinctively moving closer to Blaine.

"And your arms are so muscular," she added.

"Thanks, I guess," Sam murmured, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sure it's because he works out a lot," Bree said with a smile. Bree was a bitchy cheerleader who regularly flirted with Sam even though he would always turn her down whenever she asked him out on a date. "If you ever need a work out gal pal to, you know, _work out_ with. I'm always available."

"Uh…" Sam glanced at Blaine who probably looked a bit murderous at the moment. Sam shook his head. "Sorry, but I already have my work out buddy, and his name is Blaine."

Sam then wrapped his hands around Blaine's, causing Blaine to smile. Usually he would be upset with Sam when he gave signals that they were anything more than friends, but what Sam had said was sweet, and he was glad he didn't give into the girl's charms.

"I know that, but Blaine can't really _help_ you if you know what I mean," Bree said, stretching the word 'help' to bring her message across to Sam more vividly, though Blaine figured Sam had gotten the message the first time. He knew exactly what she meant by helping him.

Feeling his frustration bubbling over, Blaine snapped, "Can you not? He said he isn't interested so leave him alone."

"Why? Are you jealous?" Bree asked, seemingly more amused about Blaine's outburst than the others who were clearly taken aback by this.

Blaine was captain of the Cheerios and presumably, at least according to his fellow cheerleaders, Sue's second favorite, the first being Becky so nobody really wanted to get on his bad side for fear of Sue finding out and going off on them. However, Bree had never seemed scared of this. She showed Blaine respect, yes, but she wasn't scared of messing with him.

While Blaine knew she meant the question as a joke, he found himself unable to answer. When he saw that Bree was about to tease him more, Blaine decided to leave, despite the fact that Cheerio practice wasn't over yet, dragging an anxious Sam along with him.

* * *

Bree ambled down the hallway, with her pony tail swaying and her head held high. She smirked as she saw others scattering in the opposite direction, giving way for her to pass.

Blaine might be captain of the Cheerios but he would never rule the school like she did. Look at all the boys, gazing at her delicious body, wishing they could have a piece. Well too bad. Bree didn't date losers. She only dated handsome, popular boys, preferably guys that were on the football team. Like Sam.

She had asked out Sam multiple times, receiving the same response over and over again.

No.

_Seriously?_

_No?_

Nobody ever said no to her so of course she was surprised when Sam had said no the first time. It's not like he was dating anyone. Well that was what she had thought, until she saw the expressions on both Blaine's and Sam's faces while she was flirting with Sam during Cheerio practice.

Blaine was jealous and Sam kept turning her down, so why hadn't she realized this sooner? That the only reason Sam would ever turn her down was because he was already dating Blaine and they were keeping it a secret. It totally made sense now.

"Watch it freckle face!" Bree hissed when a dark haired girl, wearing a turtle neck shirt and blue jeans bumped into her.

"Sorry," the girl whispered, her voice trembling before she skittered away.

Bree rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

She didn't know for sure though so the only way she would really know the truth is if she went to one of them with the secret. Still, she couldn't go to Blaine. Knowing him, he'd probably deny it and she would never get the truth.

Oh no.

She would go to Sam instead. Sam was a terrible liar. The whole school knew that actually. He practically wore his feelings on his face so if she went to him with the secret she would know the truth just by reading the expression on his face. It was simple as that.

* * *

"I know your secret," Bree chimed, sitting next to Sam in Astronomy class.

Rolling his eyes, Sam sighed. Mr. Jackson hadn't arrived to class yet and he _really_ wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with Bree. Not when he knew there was going to be flirting.

Everything would be different and Bree wouldn't be flirting with him if Blaine had just let him come out to everybody, announcing their relationship. That way neither Blaine nor Sam would have to deal with all the girls flirting with him.

"What secret?" he murmured, sounding uninterested in anything she had to say.

"That you and Anderson what's-his-name are fucking," Bree said. She seemed pleased as Sam's eyes grew as big as apples and his mouth hung open, clearly shocked.

Looking around, he was relieved when no one around him heard what Bree said, everybody being too busy chatting with their respective peers to care about what they were talking about.

Eyebrows netted closely together, he turned to Bree, puzzled as to how Bree found out their secret. He was about to ask when Bree rose a finger in front of his face, halting him from uttering a word.

"Don't even bother asking me how I found out because my lips are sealed baby. You should be asking me what it is you have to do to keep them that way."

Bree smiled, which would have made Sam feel a bit too uneasy even if he didn't already know how evil she was. He didn't need to ask what she wanted. He wasn't stupid. He already knew.

"I'm not going out with you and I'm not dumping Blaine either."

Bree snorted. "I knew you were going to say that. That's why I'm going to give you a day to think about it."

* * *

"Bree knows," Sam said as he entered Blaine's car.

The smile that was on Blaine's face quickly faded away when Sam uttered those words and he already felt himself panicking. His stomach began to churn with a cocktail of emotions. "Wh-what do you mean Bree knows? How did she find out?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me but she wants me to break up with you in return for keeping it a secret."

Sam turned to Blaine who remained silent for a while. He was staring blankly at the road. Sam didn't know what was going through Blaine's mind though. He was probably still panicking over word of their relationship getting out.

"I'm not going to break up with you though," Sam reassured.

He knew the reason Blaine had wanted to keep their relationship a secret was to protect him from the bullying that was sure to come. Blaine always worried too much but Sam didn't care about what people thought about him.

"Bree can tell anybody she wants. I don't care. Besides, it's time I came out to everyone." He had felt bad keeping his sexuality a secret from his glee friends since he knew they would always accept him despite anything.

Blaine frowned and turned to Sam with a disbelieving expression. "No Sam, you can't do that," Blaine exclaimed, shaking his head.

Sam was taken aback; he wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from Blaine. "Why not?" he asked as his eyebrows rose.

"Because…" Blaine floundered for something to say. "Because I think we should break up."

* * *

Sam was being absurd. He couldn't let the truth out. Sure there would be a few who would accept him but most would turn their backs on him. Blaine knew that from experience. He would lose his friends, his reputation at school, his family even.

No.

Blaine couldn't let that happen. Despite his own feelings, he was okay with Sam keeping it a secret until graduation. After that they would move to New York and start anew, with no worries about 'losing' anyone. That was the plan. However, Blaine hadn't expected anyone to find out about them. Now he was at a loss on what to do.

Blaine didn't know what on earth had made him say that but he concluded that this was most likely the best solution. If by breaking up with Sam, meant Sam's safety then he was willing to do that.

Sam's face fell.

"Dude, I think you're overreacting here. I am completely fine with everybody finding out that I'm bi. I don't think it's a big deal."

"No, but I want to break up. It would be for the best. Besides, you're going to grow tired of me anyways so why not break up now?" Blaine said, not looking at him.

"But that's not true."

"Yes it is, with all these girls throwing themselves at you it would be crazy for you to stick with me. It would be better if we just go back to being the best friends that we already were."

Blaine hated the pain that was clearly shown on Sam's face and he hated himself for causing it. First Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and now he was going to be the next person to be included on the list of everyone who had broken Sam's heart. He wanted to so desperately to take everything back, to tell Sam that he didn't mean those words but flashbacks of that Sadie Hawkins dance kept popping up in his head, preventing him from doing so.

"Tell me you don't love me then," Sam murmured, blinking back tears.

"What?"

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave and never speak to you again."

Blaine was flabbergasted. What Sam was asking him to do was hard. Telling someone you don't love him when in fact you'll do anything possible just to keep him happy was hard. He didn't know if he could do that but he tried nonetheless. Swallowing a huge lump in his throat he took a deep breath and muttered the words: "I don't."

* * *

The next day, Sue had called Blaine down to her office, warning him never to leave Cheerio practice again or she'll kick him out of the Cheerios.

Blaine hadn't been listening to her though. His mind had been completely on what had happened between him and Sam the other day. He had spent the whole afternoon crying about it. Which was ridiculous since _he_ was the one who had broken up with Sam. Not the other way around.

His eyes were red and puffy when he walked down the hallways of McKinley. Everyone probably noticed them too but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

What he had done to Sam was awful. He'd never forgive himself for what he did and he wouldn't blame Sam if he never wanted to speak to him again.

Opening his locker using his combination key, he spotted Sam through the crowd, walking down the hallway to his locker.

Shoot.

There was nowhere to hide because Sam had already spotted him. Turning quickly around, he stuffed his books into his locker haphazardly.

Stay cool Blaine. Stay cool. Pretend you didn't see him.

A few minutes later, after he had stuffed all of his books into his locker, he glanced in Sam's direction and felt torn when he found Sam now having a conversation with Bree. Blaine's shoulders tensed at the realization that they were probably planning their first date.

Puckering his lips, he blinked back tears and shut his locker door. He had brought this upon himself so he shouldn't be feeling sad.

Shouldering his backpack with a sigh, he ambled down the hallway ignoring the students around him, but his eyes widened as he found arms on him, tugging him in the other direction. And the feeling of being pulled into a deep, heated kiss.

Sam was kissing him.

In front of everyone!

He already felt eyes staring at them. There were a few spectators that wore shocked and disgusted expression but there were some who didn't looked like they cared that much. He wanted to pull away. He wanted to stop Sam but felt himself melt into his touch. He couldn't help feel the adrenaline in his heart as he returned the kiss and their lips pressed against each other, passionately. Feeling Sam's tongue run across his lower lip, Blaine opened his mouth to let their tongues explore each other's mouth.

He felt a moan escape him as their lips parted ways, allowing them to breathe.

"Sam what are you-" Blaine tried to get out but was quickly interrupted by Sam.

"You said 'you didn't', you never said you didn't love me."

Blaine bit his lip. Oh yeah, that's right. He didn't have it in himself to say it so he chose those words instead, thinking Sam would buy them.

"But what about your reputation, your parents, the football team?" Blaine asked

Sam smirked. "What about it?" Sam shrugged, using those same words Blaine had used when Sam had asked about Kurt two weeks ago. "I love _you,_ Blaine. It's you what makes me happy. Nothing else and I'm not afraid of what might happen. As long as you're there by my side I can face that. Just say you love me back."

Blaine pursed his lips again, staring deeply at Sam's beautiful emerald eyes that glistened brightly with tears. Smiling, Blaine pushed himself upwards, kissing lightly at Sam's lips before pressing their foreheads together. "You know I do."

Sam smiled and Blaine giggled when Sam picked him up, twirling him around. Sam was right. As long as they were together, they could face anything.

* * *

**I would like to inform all those who are following my other story 'Arranged Marriage' that it would be updated this week so be on the look out for that :)**


End file.
